As electronic devices have gradually be reduced and have improved in terms of performance, demand for related electronic components exhibiting higher levels of performance, in spite of having a small size, has increased. In accordance with such a demand, several kinds of integrated circuit (IC) packaging technology for manufacturing electronic components at a lower thickness have been researched. However, as the electronic devices have gradually been thinned, it has become more difficult to control warpage of the electronic component by controlling a thickness of the electronic component.
Conventionally, in order to control warpage of a packaging substrate in which a chip is embedded, thicknesses of materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) in the packaging substrate have been controlled. However, there is a problem, in that the thickness is inevitably increased for the purpose of control of the warpage through the control of the thickness. In addition, in a situation in which the electronic component has been required to be gradually thinned, there is a limitation in a manner of controlling warpage through control of thickness.